I Shall Be Your ONLY Love
by SSJ-Princess23
Summary: Trunks fell in love with his childhood friend. Problem is, she just came home with a new man by her side.What is Trunks to do? And, what was with that mystery phone call the guy made? r&r plz
1. Default Chapter

~*I Shall Be Your ONLY Love*~  
  
Ch. 1  
  
[A/N: some Bloody Valentine lyric's will be in here at random.^_^]  
  
"Cm'on Trunks," Goten said, "You gotta tell her!" Trunks and Goten tell each other everything. So, it was only nartural for Trunks to tell his best friend how he fells about the girl he met when they were 10 yrs. old, and became friends since then. They were all like brothers and a sister. So, why, when she went away for college, did Trunks feel this pain inside his heart. Like he was missing something, NO! Someone important to him. Everyday he thought about her. Untill, after a dream he had, he realized that he loved her.  
  
"I don't know if I can Goten," said Trunks with worry in his voice, "What if she doesn't like me like that?"  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
"Goten!!" Trunks mimicked. They laugh for 2 minutes but then got serious again. He told Goten about his dream, how he dreamed that he took her in his arms and made love to her. After he said that Goten yelled, "' You dreamed you had sex with Kya!!?'" Trunks had to clamp his mouth shut so he wouldn't scream anything more.  
  
"Trunks, You MUST tell her! She's coming back home tomorrow. You gotta tell her the truth!" Trunks just shrugged. He really didn't know what to do. How can he tell a girl he knew for most of his life, the girl that they were best buddies with, that her LOVED her!? It was hard. He even had to go to his little sister, Bra, for some help and advice. She said the same thing, "'Tell her!'" A lot of help that was.  
  
"Trunks, you want ME to tell her?" Trunks fell over on that. What a stupid question! NO! He didn't want him telling her! But, on the other hand, he wouldn't be the one saying it, but then he would feel like a coward because he had his friend tell her that he fell in love with her. It was all confusing, he felt like Goten right now. Confused.  
  
"Goten, I think I should tell her, it's my job. She's the one I love, and I should tell her..but," he sighed, "What do I do if she laughs at me?" Goten just laughed.  
  
"She's not gonna laugh,"  
  
"How do you know?!"  
  
"I just know. Remember when I had a crush on her cousin? I told her, and she didn't laugh at me."  
  
"Yeah, but, it wasn't her you had the crush on. It was her cousin." He pointed out as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yeah, but, Cm'on! we've known her forever! You should know that she wont laugh at important things. Besides, I think she love's you too."  
  
"What?! How do you know that?!"  
  
"I don't know, I think." Trunks sighed and clonked him on the head.  
  
"Ow! What was that for!?"  
  
"You got me worked up on a thought." Goten gave a pouty face as he held his head.  
  
"Next time you want some re-assurrance from someone, don't come to me. All I ever get in return is hits on the head." Trunks laughed, eventually Goten joined into the laughter too.  
  
"But really, know it'll be hard, but you'll feel a lot better when you tell her how you feel. Ok?"  
  
"Ok." Trunks gave in. They eventually retired to bed. But, Trunks still worried. 'When she comes home, what do I do?'  
  
********************** THE NEXT DAY:  
  
Everyone got ready to surprise Kya when she walked through the doors of Capsul Corp.'s doors. They hid behinde things and did some last minute check up on everything. Trunks, on the other hand, was nervous, exteremly nervous. He didn't realize his sister took his hand.  
  
"Don't worry big brother," she smiled, "Just take a deep breathe and tell her." Trunks smiled at his sister, for a little annoyance, she could be helpful at times. When they heard cars doors shut everyone hid. Except Trunks, he was frozen on the spot. The lights went out and all Trunks could think of was, 'she's gonna laugh at me!'. Then the door opened and everyone jumped up and said,  
  
"WELCOME HOME......" Everyone just stared. Instead of Kya, they got a goofy grinned Goku.  
  
"Sorry i'm late guys." He gave another big goofy grin. Everyone fell to the floor. Trunks just fainted. Goten slpashed some cold water to his face to wake him up.  
  
"Hey!" Trunks got up spitting out some water.  
  
"Just had to!" Goten laughed. When they looked up they found Goku on the floor holding his head. Everyone hit him.  
  
"OWW!!!!" he yelled, "I said I was Sorry!!!" Trunks, Goten, and Bra just laughed. Then, they heard the REAL car doors shut. Everyone went back to their hiding places again. Trunks hid with Goten. He held his sister's hand tightly 'til she silently screamed,  
  
"TRUNKS LET ME GO!"  
  
"Sorry," Trunks said. He tensed when the door opened. Everyone, again, jumped up and yelled, again,  
  
"WELCOME HOME KYA!!!" This time it was Kya. She was so surprised she jumped back, but, when she did, she jumped into someone's arms.  
  
"Thanks guys!" She said. She stepped in the a man behinde her. Everyone was a bit surprised at this.  
  
"Kya," Bulma asked, "Who is this young man friend you have with you?"  
  
"Oh," she laughed lightly, "This "man friend" is Kevin. He's my new boy friend.  
  
This hit Trunks hard. He felt like someone just stabbed him in the heart with a 2in. knife. Goten and Bra just looked in surprised, and worry for Trunks. They looked at him, he was pale.  
  
"Trunks," Goten whispered, "Are you, alright?" How could he be alright?! He just saw the girl he fell in love with, with another man! Trunks needed some air. He quickly retreated out to his backyard.  
  
"How could I be so stupid," he said to himself, "Of course she would get a boy friend. Shimatta! Trunks you bakamono, how could you think you be something more than friends with her?!" He kicked himself mentaly. Now how can I tell her?! 


	2. Ch2

~*I Shall Be Your ONLY Love*~  
  
ch.2  
  
[A/N: ok..i think i might have lied 'bout the lyric's..sry..but..i MIGHT get them in!]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kya came looking for Trunks. She asked Goten and his sister. They didn't know where he was eighter, but, when she asked they gave worried looks and went a bit pale. She didn't understand why, but she shook it off. She went outside and saw Trunks standing and looking out towards the lake. She sighed when she found him. 'Trunks, I've missed you.', she thought. She ran to him and gave him a scare by coming up behinde him.  
  
"Oh! Hey Kya," Trunks said after he recovered from the shock. He loved seeing his aburn haired, and light brown eyed girl come to see him. 'But, if she were only mine...' Trunks thoughts.  
  
"'Hey Kya?'", she mimicked, "I thought you'd be over joyed to see me! and all I get is an, 'Oh Hi Kya?'"  
  
"Sorry Kya, I've just been," he stalled a bit, "thinking."  
  
"Well," she said cheerfully. 'She always looked pretty when she smiled.', thought Trunks. "Sorry to interupt your 'thinking' but, come and celebrate. I'm home!" She laughed and took his arm and led him back to the house. "Besides, I want you to meet Kevin." Trunk practically stopped in his tracks. 'My rival is the LAST person I want to meet!', he thought angrily. But a quick look of question from Kya brought him back from his jealousy. He sighed and said he would meet her Kevin. 'More like kill you Kevin.' He thought about how badly he would want to do that, and formed the perfect plan to do so. But, he shook that out of his thoughts, 'I don't want to kill the guy that's making Kya happy. As long as she's happy, then I'm happy.'  
  
As he was half dragged to his rival in love, he saw Goten look at him with worry. He gave him a helpless look back. He could do nothing, this man was Kya's choice, he can't and will NOT make her choose. But, he did badly want her to be his. Kya finally came to her 'Kevin'. He was average height, but didn't past Trunks' height. He had blond hair, and brown eyes, and he was VERY skinny. 'Like a fucking twig! I could snap this guy in half!' He man held out his hand to Trunks. He hesitated to take it, but relucantly did. 'I'm cleaning my hands later.'  
  
"So, You must be the incrediable Trunks?" Kevin said, "Kya's told me a lot about you, to the point where I got jealous." He and Kya laughed a bit. Trunks just stood there and pretended to look happy. "So, she's told me you do martial atrs. That's great, I love that stuff!"  
  
"Yes, Kevin's into it too. Trunks, maybe you guys can sparr together? Huh?" said Kya. He couldn't deny her anything.  
  
"Sure, I guess I could do that." Trunks said. 'But, I can't promise him coming back alive.' Kya and Kevin went off to talk and catch up with everyone else. Trunks followed them go with his eyes. Oh how badly he wanted to be the guy with HIS arm around her, with HIS lips kissing her. He had to look away. Otherwise he would have broke down right there. Goten came to his side.  
  
"Trunks," he said lightly, fearing his voice might break his best friend if he spoke too loudly, "are you--are-," he sighed, "WILL you be ok?" Trunks shook his head. He couldn't say anything. He just went off to his room. Goten and Bra shared worried glances but then followed him. They didn't want him to go through this alone and with no help. Trunks walked in and sat on his bed with his head bent down. He heard Goten and Bra come in and shut the door behinde them, but he made no move to acknowledge their presence. His sister was the first to just go to his side and hug him.  
  
"Oh Trunks!" she started, almost, crying. 'Was she crying? Because of my pain?' Trunk thought unable to believe hi sister was crying because of his pain. "I'm sorry Trunks! This must be so hard." She was, indeed, crying for him. He could hear and smell the tears. "Trunks," she said between sobs, "I'm here if you need me."  
  
"Why," Trunks said silently to his sister, "Why are you crying for me?" He brought his head up slowly to look at her.  
  
"Because you are my brother, I HAVE to care about how you feel. Plus, I want to help you, I don't, WE don't," she corrected to point out Goten still standing at the closed door looking at them, "want to see you like this. Suffering alone." Trunks finally gave in and hugged his sister tightly. A brother and sister moment, out to help each other.  
  
"Trunks," Goten said unable to find the right words, "I don't know what we can do now. What," he sighed and he could kick himself for not being able to help and say the right words.  
  
"I don't know eighter." said Trunks. They all didn't know what to do. "All I can do now I guess, is just watch her be happy."  
  
"No Trunks!," his siter protested, "You can't just sit back and let this happen! YOU love her!"  
  
"I know but,"  
  
"No Buts!" she cried out, "Besides, I don't really like that guy. Goten, didn't he seem a bit, odd to you?"  
  
"Yeah," said Goten coming forward, "He did. Trunks, don't let that guy outta your sight. We think there's something up with that guy, and we don't like it."  
  
"You do?" said Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, didn't you sense something up with him?"  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Well, keep a sharp eye out. I don't like how this guy's ki feels. It feels,"  
  
"Evil," Bra finished his sentence.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"You might be right," said Trunks getting up, "I don't want Kya getting hurt. This could be my jealousy talking but, I don't trust him eigther now that you mention it."  
  
"We'd better go back out," said Bra, "They'll be looking for us." They nodded and walked out the door. But, not before Bra made sure her brother was ok. Trunks had to laugh at the way his little sister was dotting on him now. So, they walked out, into the mayhem of everybody trying to get to Kya and talk with her. Surprising what a couple of years can do to friends and family not seeing someone for so long.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SSJ.: ok! i'm doing this one slowly..so, heh bare with this..  
  
Trunks: ok, when do I get to kill the guy that stole my girl?  
  
SSJ.: Trunks calm yourself! You don't sound like yourself now mister.  
  
Trunks: sorry, i just hate that Kevin guy..  
  
SSJ: awwww!!! don't worry something good will happen!  
  
Trunks: like?!..  
  
SSJ: it's a cliff hanger Trunks, don't expect anything real soon.  
  
Trunks: *falls to the ground* NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
SSJ: v_v;;;*sigh* 


	3. ch3

~*I Shall Be Your ONLY Love*~  
  
ch.3  
  
[A/N: the lrics will get in soon!!! somewhere!! i promise!!! Trunks: suuurreeeee SSJ: shut up! ya kno how hard it is to b working on 2 stories at once!? Trunks: ok, i guess ur write. i mean. i have 2x as many lines i gotta do now...thanks 2 u. SSJ: well, its ur fault 4 being a DBZ/GT heart throb. Trunks: yes, well. its not easy being sexy. SSJ:O_O;; *sigh* this is why i like Mirai Trunks better.. Trunks: WHAT?! MT: yes! SSJ: yay!!!! M. Trunks! *glomps him* Trunks: What?! but i get more screen time than him! MT: but, i was shown first ^-^ SSJ: ok..i'm wasting space here.. MT: wait? when will u do a story w/ me?! SSJ: uh..lets talk about that later...ok to the story! MT: wait!! u-- Trunks: haha! MT: u'll get urs..*chases Trunks w/ his BURNING ATTACK* Trunks: ack! *runs* MT: mwuahahahahah!!! SSJ: O_O;;; (this is gonna be, hopefully, a tear jerking chapter, it is for me.)] ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hours after the party Trunks sat outside contenplating what he'll do about this situation about him sparring with Kevin, and trying not to kill the guy. He looked up at the stary sky. He remembered when Goten, Kya, and him used to always do this. Trying to pick out the constelations. He sighed, he wished they could go back to that time, with no Kevin. 'Wait,' Trunks thought, 'I'm a sayjin. Why is this affecting me like this? I can win this battle.' But his all knowing heart said he couldn't. He couldn't make Kya choose, that wouldn't be fair. But, it also wasn't fair that he became second best. HE was the one that saved her from the river that long time ago.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
10 year old Trunks and 9 year old Goten were out side playing 'battle tag'. A little girl could be seen though. Walking through the area, exploring the area of her knew home. She saw the boys and watched them for some time behinde a rock. She wondered how they were able to fly around and make glowing orbs come out from their hands, when all of a sudden one came her way. She stepped back to advoid it but to no luck it knocked her off blance and into the raging river. Her scream was the only thing that got the boys attention. As she went down the path the river took her, she went under and back up in the water.  
  
Every time she got back to the surface she screamed for help and took the chance to breathe. The boys rushed into action to get her. Trunks grab her by her arms while Goten got her feet. She was out for a short period of time. Untill Trunks slapped her back and she coughed up water. She sputtered and coughed trying to rid herself of the water. When she could finally speak she thanked them.  
  
"Its no problem," Trunks said proudly, "What's your name anyway?"  
  
"Kya, i'm new here." she said timidly.  
  
"Well," said Goten, "Welcome. Your wanna come play tag with us?"  
  
"Sure, as long as you don't throw your glowing orbs at me." Trunks and Goten just put their hands behinde their heads and laughed. Kya joined in with their game, they played on foot. That was the begining of their new friendship.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Trunks smiled to himself. He'll always remember those happy times. It was even funnier when they taught her how to fly. She always looked funny in air. He laughed to himself. 'But I wonder. Does she even remember how? And does she still fly?' The thought killed him. They always had fun flying through the air. Every time they met after a long time away, they always fly together. So, why didn't they do it now? Does she even remember that's what they always do? Did she forget?  
  
Maybe it was because of that Kevin. He clenched his fists at the thought. It's eighter she' trying to keep it from Kevin, or he found out and forbid her to ever do it again. There were many reasons, but he didn't know which one. He was gonna have to ask her. He got up from his chair and went to her room. She was staying the night. He knocked on it lightly. 'Hope she's not sleeping.' The door opened. He imedinantly started to ask her. But, he stopped short. Kevin was the one who answered. The worst part of it all, he was in his boxers, hair messed up like..He didn't want to think about it. He saw over Kevin's shoulder Kya sitting up in bed with the sheet held up against her chest.  
  
"Hey Trunks. What is it you want?" Kevin asked causally. Trunks wanted to punch him so badly. But, he swallowed it down.  
  
"Oh well, I see you're busy," he said with acid in his voice, "I WANTED to talk with Kya but, nevermind, it's not important." He began to walk away down the hall to his own room. Tears began to sting his eyes. He remebered the last time he cried. The time when his father sacraficed himself to try to save Earth from Majin Buu. He hasn't cried since then, untill now. He just saw the girl he fell in love with, in bed with another man. When he got to his room, he shut the door and locked it. He tried to shake away the tears, but they were still streaming down his face.  
  
He sat on his bed, the tears dripping from his face onto the floor. It was so painfull. He wiped the tears from his face with his arm. 'Kevin,' he thought angrily, 'You wont, you can't have her. I've known her longer than you. I know all her fears and secrets. She came to ME when she cried. I don't know how you got her, but I will find out.'  
  
Just then, he heard someone outside. He looked out his window and saw Kevin outside talking in his cell phone. It was hard to hear what he was saying, he was talking low. He could only make out some words.  
  
"Yea...I'll get it....we'll be together after I get it...........she'll be out of the way soon."  
  
Trunks couldn't believe what he just heard. Something was going on, and, he had a feeling that Kya was in danger. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SSJ: yes, short i know. cliff hanger! wanted to do that for awhile.  
  
Trunks: what's gonna happen now?! tell me damit!  
  
SSJ: if i do it will ruin it, besides, i still hafta figure that.  
  
Trunks: -.-;;; 


	4. ch4

~*I Shall Be Your ONLY Love*~  
  
ch. 4  
  
Disclaimer: Haven't really done this but, it's the same old same old. No one owns DBZ/GT! Der...I only own Kya and Kevin, so there! Also, don't kill me on the plot if you hate it. You people had your chance to suggest one but I never got any so...*sticks tounge out* no bitching! And, sorry for the delay, exmas..X_X  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Bra woke up the next morning fully rested. It's been a week since Kya's return, and Trunks has been acting weird whenever Kevin gets near. She wondered why and asked him, but he would never tell her. Bra shook it off, she figured it was his jealousy but, she and Pan were going to help him win Kya. They made the plan last night on the phone. They were going to take Kya to the mall and get her to sow how she REALLY feels about Kevin and Trunks. Bra smiled to herself, 'My brother should have her back soon. This plan can't fail, she MUST show her real feelings. We might make her play Truth or Dare with us.' she thought. She quickly got out of bed and dressed in the new red outfit her dad bought her. She did the normal morning thing with brushing her hair and teeth, she then ran downstairs to find Kya up but not Kevin or Trunks.  
  
"Hey Kya!" said Bra very cheerfully.  
  
"Hey you," said Kya, "Kevin up yet?" she asked. Bra mentally rolled her eyes.  
  
"Uh--no, sorry but, you want to come to the mall with me and Pan?" Kya thought about this for a second, but then she argreed to go.  
  
"Let me just tell Kevin--"  
  
"NO! Uh--I mean, no, he's sleeping. You don't want to wake him up, do you? You can just leave a note." she said nervously. 'That was close, if he woke up he might have wanted to come.'  
  
"I guess you're right, I'll leave a note." Bra breathed a sigh of relief. The next moment the phone rang. Bra ran to it to find it was Pan making sure the plan was still in action. Bra told her yes and said they'll pick her up soon. When she hung up the phone Kya was grabing her keys. "I guess you want me to pick up your friend, eh?"  
  
"Yes, can you? Please?" Kya smiled and nodded. Bra ran to Kya's car and got in eagerly. They then took off for Pan's home. She was waiting outside for them smiling brightly. Bra motioned her to get in and winked at her. 'This better be successfull.' thought Pan. She knew Trunks since she was little, he was like a big brother to her, besides her uncle Goten. She didn't want Trunks hurt as much as Bra didn't. They took off for the mall and shopped for hours.  
  
When they sat down in a booth at the food court, Kya sighed. "I hope your dad doesn't kill us for using so much money."  
  
"Nah, I do it a lot. He acts mad but never does anything." said Bra.  
  
"Yeah, you have your dad wrapped around your finger Bra, just like your mom." sid Pan laughing. Kya and Bra joined in because it was true, he was 'wrapped' around Bra's finger. They ordered food and when it came back Pan dug into it with the usual sayjin hunger. Bra just laughed, she may be a sayjin too but, she didn't eat like one. From a lot of scolding from her mother to not eat like her father and brother. Kya was staring and laughing at the same time. She knew how the sayjins ate, but she's been away for so long she almost forgot about it. When they were done everything Bra leaned on the table with her elbows propped up on it, her hands under her chin looking at Kya deviously.  
  
"Yes?" said Kya laughing a bit at Bra.  
  
"How about a game of Truth or Dare?' asked Bra.  
  
"Aww! I hate that--" Pan almost screamed. But Bra gave her a look that reminded Pan that it was the plan.  
  
"Ok, let see. Hmmmm, Kya!" said Bra. Kya laughed. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Ok. Hmmm...Truth!"  
  
"Alright," Bra was going to be carefull how she said this, she didn't want her to get suspicous. "Do you--" she thought for a minute. " do your really love Kevin?" Kya was a bit taken aback by this question but answered still.  
  
"Yes, yes I do. Why would you ask me that?" Pan slapped her hands on the table and exclaimed,  
  
"Yes, but do you REALLY REALLY love him!!?" Bra looked at her with warning but Pan didn't care, she wanted the truth no matter what. Kya stared, she took awhile to answer though. "Love him like, would you marry him?" Pan continued.  
  
"Uh--well, umm. I never thought about this." Kya went into deep thought, 'I never really did think about this. DO I want to marry him? I mean he's great, but he always seems absent minded once he gets off his cell phone. Wait, why ARE they asking me this?' Bra and Pan sat paitionately waiting for her answer. "Er--well, can you keep a secret?" Bra and Pan leaned in eagerly nodding. 'This may be what we were looking for!' thought Bra. "I never really thought about it. Maybe if he asked, I would." Pan and Bra almost faultered. 'Or maybe not.'  
  
But, Pan wouldn't take that. "Ok! But what about Trunks!? What do you feel about him?" Bra was practicly out of her seat. 'No you idiot!' she screamed in her head. Kya stared once more at them. 'What's going on?' she thought.  
  
"I see Trunks has a big brother to me. Why?" Pan sat staring in defeat, same with Bra. That was all they could get. Kya then realized what they were talking about. "Wait a minute! You two want me and Trunks together?!" Bra and Pan looked at her, they reluctantly nodded. 'So, that's what this was about!' Kya thought. "Hey you two. I love Trunks and all but, only like a brother. Sure he's cute--" She trailed off. 'And adorable, and sexy, and muscular. Oh my kami! What am I thinking!? I've known him since I was a girl, plus I have a boyfriend. This can't be right!' But somewhere in her mind, a voice argued with her. 'That's right, forever. You know everything about each other. You share the same interets! Why not think of him like this? He was there whenever you needed him. Kevin wasn't.' 'But that was because I didn't know him then!' 'I mean when you did know him. Was he there when someone broke into your apartment? And when you told him he acted as though it was normal, he didn't seem to care!' 'No! He did something about it! He--' 'Did nothing but call the police.' She stopped aruging to herself there. 'That's right, that WAS all he did.' Before she knew what happened she was home with Bra and Pan. They got out looking a bit glum with their packages.  
  
Kya just sat there. Why did she just think of this now? Next thing she knew she was out of the car and in Kevin's arms. Any other thought she could think of, was immediantly gone. Once more, somewhere in her head the voice said one other thing, 'Stupid girl.' But Kya paid no attention to it, once again she was with Kevin, he blocked out all reason.  
  
As Kevin held her he thought to himself, 'All I need is just one more peice of information, then I have it. She's playing right into my hands, stupid girl.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
SSJ.: Er...the ending sounds stupid. O well, and sorry it's a short chapter.^-^;  
  
Pan: I can't believe you're making this happen to Trunks!  
  
Bra: Yeah! Do you have any compassion!?  
  
SSJ.: O_O; Whoa wait! I do. ^-^;; it'll get better, I promise!  
  
Pan: It better.  
  
Bra: I can't wait till he's sacked.  
  
Pan: revenge will be sweet. *grins evily*  
  
SSJ.: *snickers and mummbles to herself about the end*  
  
please R&R!!! 


	5. Ch5

~*I Shall Be Your ONLY Love*~  
  
ch.5  
  
Disclaimer:...I think these things are so pointless...NO ONE FRIGGIN OWNS THEM! lol. Besides me w/ Kya and Kevin^-^ Warning: This might be short. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
"Trunks has been depressed practicly since Kya's arrival home." said Bulma, extermely worried about her son.  
  
"Don't worry about it woman, he can deal with it." said Vegeta, almost not caring what so ever.  
  
"I hope--DID YOU JUST CALL ME 'WOMAN'?! I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!" Bulma was screaming at Vegeta while he just grunted. 'Least it got her mind off our son. He can deal with it, whatever it is.' thought Vegeta, but he couldn't help but worry a bit too. The next thing he knew he was banged over the head with a frying pan.  
  
"Wha--what did I do?!" he yelled holding his head.  
  
"You know what you did!" Bulma was aggitated beyond belief, if that was possible.  
  
Somewhere upstairs in Trunks' room he was in deep thought, untill he heard the loudest bang ever. 'Their fighting again.' he though putting his hand to his right temple, almost ashamed of his parents. 'They act like children.' But besides the comotion going on downtairs, nothing was going to take him out of his room. He could stay in there till Kya left the house, but then, that would mean he didn't care about her well-being with Kevin. Of course he cared! He just didn't know how to tell everyone what he over heard from Kevin on his cell. He knew what would happen, no one would believe him untill it was too late.  
  
He sighed in frustration. 'What do I do?! Oh kami, please tell me what to do!' He had nightmares of him not being able to save her in time. He would be in a room with Kevin having a knife to Kya's neck, and Trunks would run towards them to stop it. But, his feet would feel like lead and he would run slowly, and when he got there, she would already be dead and Kevin laughing menacingly. He punched a wall in frustration creating a crator-like hold in it. He pulled his fist out, some debris came out with it. He thought of that wall being Kevin. He smiled at the thought. That's excatly what he would do to him if he harmed one hair on Kya's head.  
  
He then looked at the busted wall and practicaly screamed. "Arg! Smashing my walls will get me no where! What I need to be doing his trying to get them to see what Kevin's up to." he said to himself. Problem was, he didn't even know what he was up to. 'What does he want with Kya? Arg! Think Trunks think! What does Kya have that he wants?!' he screamed in his head. He fell ontop of his bed and smothered his head in his pillow. 'If I knew, I would have the upper hand and the proof. But, I would have to get that proof and where would I get it?' He sighed again. He had been busting his brain for some answers since the day he heard that conversation Kevin had. But, staying in his room and him trying to think of one is just pulling him to dead ends. No answer came to him. But, he felt as though he was over looking something, but what was he overlooking?!  
  
He heard the front door open and someone walking in. His mother voice said a very friendly 'hello' to who ever came in. Curiosity got the better of him and he walked out of his room to see who came in. As he looked over the banister of the stairs he saw Kya's dad. He was dressed in his work suit. 'Probaly came over to talk about the funds the company's been making.' That's where he stopped dead. 'That's it! That's what Kevin wants!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SSJ.: Ah hahaha! another cliffy! ^-^ Don't you love me?  
  
Vegeta: I hate you...  
  
SSJ: Why?!  
  
Vegeta: YOU KNOW WHY! -.-#  
  
SSJ: OH! is that because I have Bulma hit you over the head?  
  
Vegeta: Der!  
  
SSJ: ^-^; sorry, we needed some comedy somewhere.  
  
Vegeta: I'll give you comedy! *chases SSJ.*  
  
SSJ.: *runs* ACKKK! Can't you take a joke?!  
  
Vegeta: No one does that to the prince of sayjins!  
  
R&R PLEASE! 


	6. ch6

~* I Shall Be Your ONLY Love*~  
  
ch.6  
  
disclaimer:...blah..blah..blah..I DON'T OWN ANYONE! besides Kya and Kevin. But if i did own them..I'd be taking over the world right now..MWUAHAHAHAHAA!!!!! O_O;; *ahem* enjoy! ^-^;; ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten sat there on Trunks' bed trying to figure out what Trunks was so axious about. He paced back and forth across the room. Goten followed him with his eyes. 'Hmm..Whats eatin' Trunks?' thought Goten. He was very worried about his best-friend. He had called him up with urgency in his voice. 'Trunks sounded so nervous. But about what?' When Trunks had called his voice sounded shakey.  
  
"Goten get over here quick!" Trunks had commanded, "There's something you NEED to know!" Goten flew over to Capsul Corp. as fast has he could, and he ran up the stairs to Trunks' room after saying a quick 'hello' to Bulma and Vegeta. He was out of breath by the time he had reached Trunks' room. Trunks had grabbed him and practically threw him on his bed, and started pacing like mad.  
  
"Trunks," Goten asked, "What's wrong? What's going on that you need me here now?" Trunks stopped pacing and looked at his friend. Trunks sighed and began to tell him.  
  
"Well Goten," Trunks started, "Remember Kevin and how we said something wasn't right about him?" Goten nodded. "Well, there IS something wrong with him!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yeah, I over heard him talking on his cell phone. What he was saying didn't sound good."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"All I heard was, 'I'll get it...don't worry she'll be out of the way soon.' Or something like that. But, it was bad Goten. It sounded as though he was plotting against Kya." Goten fell off the bed. 'I knew it!' he thought. Goten recovered and sat back up.  
  
"But, what is it he's after?"  
  
"That's what I've been asking myself for about a week now, and I got no where. But Goten,"  
  
"Yeah?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"You know Kya's dad right?" Goten nodded. "You know where and what he works as?"  
  
"Yeah, he works with your mom's company, Capsul Corp."  
  
"But do you know what he works AS?!" Goten thought for a minute.  
  
"He's the company's treasurer right? He takes after the company's funds and money.  
  
"Exaclly!"  
  
"But what does that--? Oh My Kami! That's what he wants?!" Trunks nodded.  
  
"Kevin's after my mom's company's money. He's got to be."  
  
"But Trunks, how do you know for sure?" Trunks gave him a hard look, then smiled deviously. Goten knew that smile all too well. His eyes widened. "You're not serious are you?!"  
  
"How do you know what i'm planning?"  
  
"I know you Trunks! You're planning to break into his room and find stuff out!" Trunks gave him another smile.  
  
"Not only that, but listen to his conversations. His phone coverations, talking to Kya and her dad, EVERYTHING. We're invesetgating everything. He's NOT going to get away with anything." Trunks then gave a sad look. "Even killing Kya."  
  
"Trunks," Goten said surprised, "How do you know that's what he's going to do?" Trunks looked grim.  
  
"Goten, I just know. When I heard him say, 'She'll be out of the way soon.' I knew he was going to hurt Kya somehow. I will NOT allow him do to that! Know matter what, he will not get away with anything!" Goten sat there for a minute to take all of this in. He was going to help his best- friend break into Kya's boyfriends room. But, of course he would help. His best-friend is in love with the girl they've know forever, and she's in danger. They were to save her by breaking into her boyfriends room. It was confusing. His head was spinning from all of this. Goten shook his head to clear it. He finally decided to help him. 'Why not? I'll be saving both of my friends from some kind of hurt.' Goten smiled when he thought of that.  
  
"Trunks, I'll help you through it all." Goten said proudly. Trunks smiled at him gratefully and sighed.  
  
"Maybe we should start now. But, first, we got to get Kevin and Kya away from the house in some way." Trunks and Goten thought for 5 minutes untill Goten said,  
  
"I know! We should have them go to see a movie."  
  
"Not a bad plan, I just hate the idea of her alone with him but, not bad. Let's try that." So, they went off to find them. 'I hope to Kami this works.' prayed Trunks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SSJ.: I seem to be doing a lot of cliffys. ^-^  
  
Trunks: I can't wait to bust them!  
  
Goten: I hope our plan works! What's going to happen next?!  
  
SSJ.: -.-;; If I tell you then I might as well stop the story 'cause then it would be ruined.  
  
Trunks: I hate waiting...  
  
SSJ.: Well start learning to wait 'cause that's what's going to happen! *pokes Trunks in his chest*  
  
Trunks: ow!  
  
Goten: I guess I can wait..build the susppetion ^-^  
  
SSj.: At least some one can wait.  
  
Trunks: Don't make me chase you.  
  
SSJ.: Do that and i'll write you out.  
  
Trunks: isn't it too late now?  
  
SSJ.: You don't know my author powers! ^-^  
  
R&R plz! 


	7. ch7

~* I Shall Be Your ONLY Love*~  
  
ch.7  
  
disclaimer:...blah..blah..blah..I DON'T OWN ANYONE! besides Kya and Kevin. But if i did own them..I'd be taking over the world right now..MWUAHAHAHAHAA!!!!! O_O;; *ahem* enjoy! ^-^;; ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It took Trunks and Goten almost a half an hour to find them and another 20 minutes to convince them to see a movie. Eventually they agreed and left for the first movie at 9 p.m. Trunks was afriad they would never be able to get them to leave untill Goten told her about the movie she was dying to see is finally out. When they left they waited untill they left the driveway and was out of sight.  
  
"Finally, let's get to work." said Trunks. They silently made their way to Kevin and Kya's bedroom. Goten went to open the door but, surprisingly it was locked.  
  
"I wonder why this is locked." said Goten, "It's obvious there's something here that he doesn't want anyone to see." Trunks gave a grunt. 'It figures he would lock it. Kya would have no point to lock it.' thought Trunks. Trunks went to his room and came back with his pocket knife.  
  
"This should open it." he said. He took 5 minutes to pick at the lock and then finally with a click, it opened. They opened the door quietly and stepped in. Goten clicked on the light untill Trunk silently screamed. "Ack! Goten don't! Someone will notice something! Turn it off, I have a flashlight." So goten clicked the lights back off and the room went temporarily dark untill Trunks clicked on the flashlight. It gave them 2ft. of light. 'Good enough.' thought Trunks. They quietly stepped their way through the room looking for anything Kevin may put some information that would help them in.  
  
They looked through drawers, in the cabinets of the bathroom, under their cloths, even Kya's. Goten stopped when he came to Kya's drawers.  
  
"Uh Trunks?'' he asked, "Do we need to check Kya's things too? It feels wrong."  
  
"I know," said Trunks, "but he might put them there. We need to check everything." Goten gulped and opened her dresser drawers. and felt around for papers or something that felt or seemed unsual. Goten then grabbed something that didn't seem right and pulled it out.  
  
"Hey Trunks! I think I found something. Give me some light." Trunks pointed the light over to him and they both looked.  
  
"AHH!" Trunks yelled and threw the light on the floor. "Goten put that back!" Goten was beat red by the time he put it back.  
  
"The things women have the their underwear drawers." Goten said shakily. "I feel so dirty now." Trunks was red also, they had found a thong. "Maybe you should go through that now."  
  
''Uh.." Trunks gulped, "Ok." It felt wrong to go through her things, but they had to for they might find something. He closed his eyes and searched. Goten though, was going through the desk. For an hour they looked. They were just about to give up at this point.  
  
"Maybe we were wrong Trunks?" Goten sat in defeat, "Maybe there's nothing wrong with the guy."  
  
"I refuse to believe that." said Trunks, "I know what I heard, and I heard him say something about getting a certain something. Also hurting Kya in the process of it. I can't believe there isn't anything wrong with him when I heard him talking on his cell."  
  
"Well Trunks, we can't find anything on the guy. I'm sorry." Trunks sat there with his head in his hands. 'No, there IS something up with him. I know it! I can't give up!' Trunks thought. Then he realized something. They took Kya's car, not Kevin's car.  
  
"Goten, lets check Kevin's car."  
  
"What?!" Trunks grabbed him and took him outside making sure the coast was clear. "This isn't right Trunks," Goten was saying as they were approaching Kevin's car.  
  
"Goten, if there was nothing in his room then there must be something in his car! Because now that I think of it, why would he keep something in the room he shares with Kya? It MUST be in his car!" Once again Trunks used his pocket kife to pick the lock. 'Huh, no car alarm, eh? Stupid move Kevin.' thought Trunks. the door opened and Trunks got in and began his check. He looked under the chairs, and Goten check the trunk. Nothing.  
  
"Once again Trunks, nothing." said Goten. Just then Trunks opened the glove compartment and papers spilled out. They looked at the papers.  
  
"Goten," said Trunks with tryumph, "We found what we were looking for."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
SSJ.: oooooh short! haha.  
  
Trunks: you are always doing some kind of cliffy!  
  
SSJ: not in this case, i mean. the readers do have an idea on what you guys found.  
  
Trunks: still...  
  
SSJ: w/e  
  
R&R plz! 


	8. ch8

~* I Shall Be Your ONLY Love*~  
  
Ch.8  
  
SSJ.: I'M SOOO SORRY I TOOK FOREVER! 1st.my computer decided to break so I'm now using my downstairs computer. And I got loaded with school and the S-tests. Then I got writer's block...-__-  
  
Disclaimer:...blah..blah..blah..I DON'T OWN ANYONE! Besides Kya and Kevin. But if I did own them. I'd be taking over the world right now..MWUAHAHAHAHAA!!!!! O_O;; *ahem* enjoy! ^-^;;  
  
Kevin couldn't take it. 'Why hasn't she called?!?' , the thought agitated, 'She was supposed to call hours ago! Ug, maybe I'm just anxious. We're so close and soon this will all be over.' He was driving the car back to the house. Kya was asleep after the long movie 50 First Dates [A/N: ^_^ I just saw it...I had to put it in!] and he REALLY wanted to get back. When he pulled up to the house he woke Kya up.  
  
"We back already?" she yawned sleepily. She got out along with him and started to head in. She turned around when he wasn't following. "Aren't you gonna come in?"  
  
"No," he said, "I'm going to stay out here a bit." Kya nodded and kissed him on the cheek and finally went to bed. "Too bad I'll have to kill her. She's great in bed; maybe I can still have her when Angie and me are done here. Like a mistress." He shook his head. "It'll never happen. She'll go to the police when she can and Angie is so damn jealous. Better I kill her so she doesn't talk." He sat on his car and thought about what was going to happen. When he finally got the code to the company vault (with wonder, trusting Kya's help) he will have to kill her for then she'll know and he and Angie will high tail it out of there.  
  
"I'll be the richest man alive because of the naïve Kya." He laughed to himself. When he decided to head in he wasn't aware that a certain blue haired teenager had heard all that he said. He Kevin was in and out of earshot Bra came out from her hiding spot.  
  
"That worm!" she grinded her teeth. "When I get my hands on him he'll wish he never meant to hurt Kya!" She ran back inside to tell what she heard to anyone that cared about Kya's safety.  
  
"Mom an Dad!" she yelled through the house. Bulma came out from the kitchen with a curious look on her face.  
  
"Yes Bra what is it?" she asked.  
  
"Mom there's something you need to know! It's about Kya!" she spoke earnestly. Bulma them got worried.  
  
"What about Kya? Is she hurt? Does she need help?"  
  
Bra shook her head. "No. But she will be hurt soon." Bulma went to her daughter and put her hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Hunny what's going on?"  
  
"Mom Kya's going to be killed!" Bulma jumped back now frightened.  
  
"By who? Bra tell me now." Bra tried to think of the best way to tell her all that she heard and knew without giving her a heart attack and doing something drastic.  
  
"Mom its Kevin. He's going to steal the companies money and kill Kya." Bulma just looked at her daughter and smiled.  
  
"Is that all?" she laughed. Bra stared at her helplessly. 'Why is she laughing?! I'm telling the truth!' When Bulma recovered she spoke, "Oh hunny, you must just jumpy and unable to let Kya go before she got married to Kevin."  
  
"What?!" Bra looked at her mother. "Their getting married?!"  
  
Bulma Looked at her daughter. "I thought you knew Bra. He proposed to her last night." Bra, not wanting to hear more, ran from the room and into hers.  
"What the heck?! Why doesn't mom believe me? Their getting married? NO!" She had to tell Trunks. But a quick check in his room said to her that he wasn't home. "Oh man Trunks. Where are you? We need to do something before it's too late!" She jumped out her window and took to the sky and searched franticly for his familiar ki. 'Oh man, where are you?!' she thought.  
  
SSJ.: SORRY! It's so short but I'm on a block with this story! I'm trying to at least get it to 20 chapters and I fear I'll finish it at 10! Bear with me while I take forever on it! ^__^;  
  
R&R plz! 


End file.
